Angel corrupto
by apoloni18
Summary: estas intentando no llevarla contigo, porque no serias capaz de atreverte a corromper esa delicada silueta, no puedes hacerlo...pero hasta donde es capaz de soportar tu endeble voluntad? (YmirxChrista) ONE-SHOT (adv. spoiler)


hola de nuevo

bueno nose que decir simplemente se me ocurrio hacer un fic

de esta pareja que es una de mis favoritas tb (YmirxChrista)

**Advertencia:**

- bueno antes de que comiencen a leer debo advertirles que si no están al dia con el manga no lo lean porque contiene spoilers u.u, asi que aun sabiendo esto lo leen pues ni modo XD

- Segundo, este fic es de categoría M

eso es todo en cuanto a las ADV.

**DISC:** los derechos de SNK no me pertenecen, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro de fan para fans

* * *

** ANGEL CORRUPTO.-CAPITULO UNICO**

* * *

Estas sentada sin poder dejar de mirarla

Intentando grabar cada detalle de su silueta, memorizar el color de sus ojos y porque no, intentando imaginarte alguna sonrisa dedicada a ti

Hoy es el último día con ella

Así que debes aprovechar cada segundo

-pasa algo?.-pregunta esa silueta que tiene toda tu atención.-porque me miras asi

Sonríes de medio lado viendo como recrimina tu actitud sospechosa con una mala cara, pero sabes que no está enojada, o mejor dicho no puede enojarse

Christa es la persona más buena que conociste en este lúgubre mundo, tuviste mucha suerte debes admitirlo

Suerte para ti, pero mísera para ella y es que hasta ahora no entiendes como ese ángel sin alas fue capaz de sonreírte…a alguien tan egoísta y despreciable

No lo entiendes

Tampoco entiendes como es que pudo llegar a perdonarte que la secuestraras en aquel momento cuando decidiste acompañar a Reiner

Preferiste tu egoísmo de poder estar cerca de ella en vez de valorar su propia vida y matar su futuro….pero igual así te perdonó

Te perdonó porque es ella

Alguien increíblemente humana, no…

estas equivocada

Es casi celestial

Y estuviste cerca de corromper su pureza muchas veces estas últimas semanas

Pero no te sientes mal por querer hacerlo, es mas; te sientes orgullosa por tu fuerza de voluntad que ha sido probada cada noche en que pudiste obligarla a que la ames, tantas noches luchando con ese demonio interno que te susurraba en cada segundo que la mirabas dormida en la cama de lado y que gritaba que la hicieras tuya

Que te pertenecía aun si ella no quería

Que era tuya y de nadie mas

Esa voz que te hizo delirar a cada que te deleitabas con ese rostro apacible que yacia dormido

Ese rostro que ahora te mira con curiosidad preguntándose que es lo que pasa por tu mente

-y bien vas a responderme?.-vuelves a reir al escuchar su intento de amenaza.-

Esto ha llegado a un punto de no retorno

Sabes que la obsesión que sientes por ella terminara por hundirte en la oscuridad y la arrastras a ella contigo

Como aquella vez

Pero no

Ya no puedes permitirte que eso suceda, si la oscuridad viene a por ti estarás alejada de ella y solo tú te hundirás

Y eso es lo que piensas hacer hoy

-nada…solo es que siempre me ha gustado verte con el uniforme puesto.-respondes con gracia haciendo que Christa mueva la cabeza confundida sin saber que intenciones ocultas

- estas actuando rara hoy.-dijo pensativa llevándose uno de sus dedos a los labios.-que estas tramando ahora

La miras con tu habitual expresión de burla intentado ocultar la angustia y la tristeza que llevas desde hace tanto tiempo dentro de ti

-para nada.-susurras volviendo a reir.-solo te estoy diciendo que hoy día estas más buena que de costumbre

Observas como tu comentario tiene el efecto deseado

-que idiota.-responde incomoda mientras te saca la lengua cual niña.-me voy antes de que sigas con esto.-agrega haciendo puchero hacia su turno de patrulla y te deja sola en la habitación así nada mas

Y no lo puedes creer

Como después de todo lo que ha pasado aun pueda actuar con esa inocencia…después de lo que ha vivido y de las cosas que ha visto

Por eso crees que es un ángel

Un ángel que tuvo la mala suerte de conocer a la persona equivocada

pero ahora necesitas pensar mas en este último día y lo que va a pasar cuando caiga la noche

No tienes prisa en que llegue ese momento asi que decides levantarte tú también y cambiarte para hacer la rutina militar de siempre, todo para matar el tiempo esperando con desespero y a la vez con calma cuando terminé el día y vuelvas a verla una última vez

Aun no decides si es que tienes que despedirte o no

No hacerlo sería lo más fácil y lo correcto

Porque no la pondría en alerta, en cambio sí lo hicieras sería peligroso

Podría hacerte dudar y lo sabes

Pero también sabes que si no te despides no podrías estar satisfecha mientras la oscuridad te consume

Todo el día te la pasas pensando que hacer y mas no te das cuenta que el tiempo pasa tan rápido como si se tratara de un parpadeo y cuando intentas volver a la realidad vez que ya está anocheciendo y todos tienen que regresar a sus habitaciones

todavía no lo has decidido y te desesperas un poco…solo un poco ya que al final tu egoísmo vuelve a ganarte y decides por hacer lo incorrecto

Casi con una sonrisa derrotada entras a la habitación que compartes con ella y te quedas echada en tu cama con los ojos abiertos hacie el frente

Meditando las palabras correctas e imaginando como es que podría reaccionar la rubia

"es muy gentil" te repites mentalmente mientras sientes como la angustia crece dentro de ti y es que tienes miedo de que algo malo pase

Que te dejes llevar por tus impulsos y te la vuelvas a llevar

….si…te conoces muy bien y lo estas pensando ahora

Estas intentando no hacerlo pero no puedes….

Te estas imaginando hacerlo como aquella vez

Secuestrarla de nuevo transformándote y llevándotela lejos de todos

Y así sin nadie a su lado más que tú ella terminaría amándote a la fuerza o eso quieres creer

Pero sabes que no puedes

No debes

Pero bien que quieres

Y te gustaría

Ella solo para ti sin nadie mas alrededor

Pero es una pena que tu voluntad resista esa idea

Al menos lo suficiente como para ya estar decidida a escaparte sola y atravesar las murallas para perderte en ese mundo para jamas regresar…

Si

Seria el final

Devorada por el enemigo

Sería menos doloroso que ver el odio en los ojos de un ser que no lo conoce

Y que no debería hacerlo nunca

Sonríes de tus propios pensamientos y asientes levemente tu destino creyendo que por primera vez harías algo no egoísta, irónicamente seria lo último que haras…pero eso sería perfecto…era una oportunidad de redención que no ibas a desaprovechar

-Ymir !.-escuchas esa voz dulce y giras el rostro para verla entrar.-vaya día agotador.-agrega yendo a la parte de su habitación quitándose el chaleco y tirándose a su cama suspirando aliviadamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción

La miras fijamente mientras ella parece ignorarte y está más pendiente en encontrar una mejor posición para relajarse

Verla te alivia un poco y a la vez te desespera

El momento ya está cerca

Solo tienes que esperar un poco más de tiempo

-pareces cansada.-preguntas para captar su atención y funciona porque ella te mira desde su posición con esos ojos azules inquietantes a su manera, ese pequeño trance hace que te des cuenta que definitivamente el color azul es tu favorito

-si, esto de patrullar diario es mucho esfuerzo.-comenta aliviada.-pero ya terminó

La escuchas atenta con una sonrisa fingida mientras sigues pensando las palabras correctas a utilizar

-deja de quejarte.-pronuncias intentando sacarle algún que otro enojo con tu habitual tono de burla

Te mira con esa expresion que deseabas pero después parece olvidarse comentándote las cosas que ocurrieron en su día, aunque no te importa los detalles haces que sí, más atenta estas a lo agradable de su voz que a su relato en si

Pasa el tiempo mientras que esa voz se cuela en tus oídos haciéndote perder un poco la noción de las cosas, pero aun así sonríes y es que esto es mejor de lo que hubieras deseado que pasara para un último día

Al final cuando te das cuenta del silencio entras de nuevo en razón

-bueno será mejor descansar.-la escuchas decir dando un leve suspiro y eso te da la señal que esperabas

"ya es hora"

-Christa…-susurras su nombre, ese nombre que te gusta más que el verdadero

La ves dar la vuelta y una mirada curiosa se asoma ya que te has puesto de pie acomodándote las botas y el equipo de maniobras

-que haces.-pregunta un tanto confundida pero tú la ignoras por ese pequeño momento en que sigues repasando tus palabras y te dedicas a ponerte el uniforme.-vas a salir?

-no…-pronuncias con ese mismo tono peculiar que te caracteriza y que provoca que ella se moleste como tantas veces.-vale solo quería decirte algunas cosas.-

La miras de reojo

Se pone de pie, parece confundida

Cualquiera lo estaría si viera a su compañero alistar su equipo como si fuera a salir a una misión

-que estás diciendo.-su tono ha cambiado, ya no es curiosidad, ahora parece confundida

Suspiras un poco mientras ves que todo esté en orden, que tu equipo este cargado lo suficiente como para hacer tu jugada para que no haya errores

Curiosamente sientes que si pasas el obstáculo que ahora representa ella entonces lo demás sería fácil

-nose como empezar.-respondes levantando la mirada como burlándote de ti misma.-he pensado mucho en este momento desde hace varios días y hasta ahora no se me ha ocurrido nada bueno

A este punto ya no eres capaz de fingir una sonrisa burlona

Estas seria

Bueno el momento lo amerita

Y ella lo nota sin saber que pasa

-no entiendo de qué hablas.-dice ahora sería como si presintiera algo pero no es capaz de saber que

-no se me ocurre nada.-dices con una mueca de fastidio pero tu habitual comportamiento vuelve a relucir mientras te tomas la cabeza y empiezas a mediar una leve sonrisa.-lo siento te estoy confundiendo mas.-la miras de reojo como pidiendo disculpas.-…vale solo quiero despedirme de ti

No te entiende

La vez que esta mas confundida

-despedirte?.-pregunta no entendiendo nada del tema.-que…no entiendo, que estas tratando de decirme

Desvías la mirada un tanto intrigada

Te es difícil hablar

Bueno no tanto…solo un poco

-me voy…-dices intentando volver a tu semblante habitual que pareces recuperar despues de un instante de debilidad.-me voy…-vuelves a repetir.-y ya no regresaré

No te entiende

Te sigue sin entender

Está quieta intentando saber qué es lo que dices, intentando comprender

Pero no puede

-espera…te vas?...que estás diciendo.-parece que ya lo ha captado un poco.-

-sí, me voy.-comentas calmadamente.-solo quiero despedirme de ti…y decirte que todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora fue...interesante y divertido

-no, no sé de qué hablas.-te alegras al ver que la confusión del principio parece haberse diluido y ahora ella te mira seria

Lo bueno es que parece ya estar comprendiendo un poco la situación

-no tienes que saber, ni mis motivos o razones.-más vale que no.-solo que me voy.-

Ella niega con la cabeza

No lo puede creer

-Ymir…estas de broma no?.-ella esboza su peculiar fingido enfado deseando que fuera esto una de tus particulares bromas de mal gusto pero no

Y poco a poco va a dándose cuenta

Se está dando cuenta de que lo dices en serio

Tan solo viéndote a los ojos

-Christa la pasamos bien no?.-lo dices anhelando los recuerdos que se asoman a tu mente en este instante.-vale, trata de no ser tan buena persona todo el tiempo, te podría traer problemas

Si que podría traerle problemas

Lo sabes

Y es que alguien tan buena como ella podría atraer a otra alma necesitada como la tuya, seria demasiada mala suerte pero es bien sabido que las personas nobles siempre son propensas a las desgracias

-Ymir….-está asustada?

Se está asustando?

No….no es eso

Eso es lo que quieres creer

Bueno tu sabes que le importas algo a ella

Solo un poco

Ella se importa por toda persona que conoce

-adiós.-pronuncias por fin

No te la acercas

Y es que no puedes permitirte hacerlo

Estas en el límite

Lo sabes

Aunque bien te gustaría removerle el pelo cual niña como señal de despedida no te atreves

Tienes miedo de que tocarla pueda hacerte dudar de alguna forma

Un breve silencio amplía tu sonrisa, y es que te has despedido y había sido más fácil de lo que creíste, bueno no tanto pero ya estas satisfecha con tu pequeño logro

Avanzas hacia la salida evitando mirarla

Pero te das cuenta que algo te detiene

-suéltame.-pronuncias al sentir como ella te agarra de la muñeca

-que estás haciendo.-la escuchas decir con ese tono entre confundido y serio.-que estás haciendo!.-repite gritando, exigiendo explicaciones que no podía darle

Niegas con la cabeza pensando que todo estaba siendo demasiado fácil….y no lo iba a ser

-te lo tengo que repetir?.-respondes restándole importancia al asunto.-

-si…déjate de bromas y quítate eso.-esta vez notas que su voz sale áspera, casi como si su furia fuera en serio

-no me hagas arrepentir de habértelo dicho.-comentas con la mirada perdida, pensando que tal ves a lo mejor si no fueras como eres, podrías hacerle caso

-no…nose que diablos estas pensando pero no te vas a ir de aquí.-está molesta

Aun sin poder mirarla sabes que está molesta

-ok, no debí decirte nada.-te lamentas por un breve instante sintiendo como el agarre de Christa se vuelve más fuerte.-lo siento pero así son las cosas.-comentas como disculpándote de tu acto de buena fe

-no intentes salir de aquí.-amenaza

Parpadeas un poco sorprendida por esa leve reacción

Casi te hace reír y es que no lo puedes creer

Ver a Christa Renz amenazando a alguien era hasta inquietante

Bajas la mirada pensando en nada en particular, los recuerdos y memorias vuelven a ti, como intentando hacerte recapacitar, pero ya era tarde

tu único buen acto de fe

Sería tu ultimo

Ya no puedes permitirte seguir un segundo mas en este lugar, mintiéndote, intentando encajar, para que….lo peor de todo es que no te importaba, no te importa ni tu propia vida excepto ella

Y ahora te despides para protegerla de ti

Para ya no hacerle mas daño

Sabes que al final de todo, terminarías por hacerlo

Le dejarías una marca imborrable

Asi que preferirías morir ahora a que se te escape de las manos

Porque aunque tengas voluntad esta no es tan fuerte como para estar asi con ella todos los días

No tienes ese privilegio de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder soportar el peso de tu enfermiza obsesión por ella así nada mas

Sin poder tocarla

Sin poder amarla

no lo soportarias

y terminarías haciendo una de tus tantas locuras y la obligarías a hacer lo que no quería

-fue divertido.-repites dando la media vuelta encarando a tu pequeña perdición.-es por tu bien.-dices pero sabes que eso la confundirá mas

No te escucha

No lo hace

Te sigue agarrando con todas sus fuerzas de la mano mientras te increpa con la mirada

Esa mirada de enojo y furia

Ves?...

Puedes ver que es lo que has provocado

Estas haciendo que ese ángel gentil y bondadoso despierte un lado oscuro

No te puedes permitir estar más tiempo corrompiéndola con tu compañía si eso es lo que has hecho con solo estar a su lado no puedes ni imaginar que sería si te aferraras a ella

-no puedes irte…menos sin dar explicaciones.-intenta controlarte pero sabe que no puede

Tu eres mucho más fuerte

Demasiado para ella

Aprovechas tu condición para hacer que te suelte presionando su brazo a pura fuerza hasta hacerla emitir un pequeño grito de dolor

-lo siento.-te excusas por hacerle daño, casi arrepintiéndote.-lo siento.-vuelves a repetir esta vez no por lo que acabas de hacer sino por no responder a sus preguntas

Te sigue mirando con furia intentando mientras intenta comprender lo que estas por hacer

-no…Ymir…-suelta dolida esta vez

Y verla de esa forma, con esa expresión rota te hace dudar

Puedes sentir como algo dentro de ti quiere dar un paso al costado con tal de que ella deje esa expresión de sufrimiento

Sufrimiento por ti

No debes

Te dices a ti misma que no debes mirarla

Te das media vuelta y aceleras el paso hasta llegar a la puerta

-si te vas….yo me mataré.-te detienes en seco no creyendo lo que acabas de escuchar

Está mintiendo

No sería capaz de hacer una estupidez de esa magnitud solo porque tú te vas no?

esta mintiendo no?

Quieres darte vuelta para ver que trama pero no puedes, el miedo te detiene

-qué clase de amenaza es esa.-te burlas o eso intentas hacer pero en el fondo no estas segura si lo dijo por desesperación o en serio

-te lo estoy diciendo…-suena desesperada.-es en serio

Esta desesperada

Puedes saberlo sin necesidad de darte la vuelta

Su voz la delata

-como si eso fuera a detenerme.-respondes a su vano intento de amenaza, negando levemente con la cabeza

-y…Ymir….e…está bien.-susurra .-anda cruza esa puerta y si alguna vez regresas no olvides traerme flores a mi recuerdo

Debía ser una broma

A qué diablos está jugando

Detienes tus pasos porque es tan ridículo lo que escuchas que no te deja de hacer gracia

-no seas idiota.-dices levantando la mano en señal de despedida

Pero no te mueves

Quieres hacerlo pero no puedes

Que es lo que no te deja?

Acaso estas tomándotelo en serio esa falsa amenaza?

Giras el rostro para verla y te quedas con la respiración contenida

Preguntándote de donde ha sacado ese cuchillo entre sus manos que ahora lo acerca hacia su cuello

-q...que estás haciendo.-preguntas sin poder creerlo

No

Pensaste que no se atrevería

Ahora lo dudas

Pero no podía ser

Era estúpido

-vamos…haz lo que tienes que hacer.-te dice con una media sonrisa rota

Ella está desesperada

Tanto que ya no está pensando con claridad

Y tú no te has dado cuenta

-qué te pasa.-exiges mientras niegas con la cabeza lo que ves.-perdiste la cabeza?

Ella no te responde tan solo sigue mirando algún movimiento que le indiqué que te vas para poder hacer su jugada

Si lo que habías mencionado al principio de irte le había sonado a broma a ella ahora lo que ella te decía sonaba igual para ti

Pero eso no significaba que lo haría de verdad o si?

Pero no tenía sentido

No!

Que era lo que trama

Solo porque no quiere verte ir?

Solo por eso estaba amenazándote de esta manera?

-esto no cambiara nada Christa…me voy de aquí; así de simple

Sus ojos azules demuestran que ignoran tu comentario

Al final decides que esto no puede ser más que un intento desesperado solo por retenerte, como si lo valieras…

-Ymir…-escuchas tu nombre a través de su voz rogando que no lo hagas.-por que?...

Vuelves a dudar

Al final había sido una pésima idea despedirte

Ahora te arrepentías

Sintiéndote acorralada sin saber qué hacer para salir de esta situación

-es algo que tengo que hacer para ser feliz.-dices con algo de sinceridad.-y contigo no lo soy.-mentira

Cruel mentira

Pero no te queda de otra

Tienes que mentir para escaparte de allí

-feliz?...-la ves soltar el cuchillo mientras su mirada parece perderse.-p…pero yo lo soy contigo…

Te tomas cabeza hastiada de la situación

Ella no sabe la verdadera razón

Y nunca la sabrá

-bueno la vida es cruel.-comentas con la vista perdida en algún lugar de la habitación.-tienes que buscar otra cosa que te haga feliz pequeña

-no.-responde dolida aguantando las ganas de llorar.-no quiero…

No la viste venir

Y fue tarde para cuando te diste cuenta se había abalanzado sobre ti para abrazarte

-qué haces.-

-no quiero otra cosa…solo necesito que estés siempre conmigo

por que?

porque hace estó despues de todo lo que le has hecho...

no lo entiendes

Contienes la respiración sin saber que pensar

Especialmente porque su cercanía es mortal

Peor ahora si ella te esta abrazando, aferrándose a ti de una manera desesperada

Estás en tu limite no?

Lo puedes sentir

Como esa voz susurra cosas a tu oído

Eres más fuerte

Someterla es fácil

Su frágil cuerpo no se destrozara si eres cuidadosa

Estas pensando en dejarte llevar y hacer que tu enfermiza obsesión se desenfrene y corrompas a ese ángel que misericordiosamente te está abrazando, buscando un atisbo de luz en tu alma ensombrecida

-no lo entiendes Christa.-respondes apenas mientras tensas tu cuerpo al imaginar esa sensación de placer que significaría tomarla ahora.-es por tu bien

-no no no…-esconde su rostro en tu pecho.-no te vayas…haré cualquier cosa

Te maldices por dentro viendo cómo es que no eres capaz ya de pensar con claridad

Esa voz corrupta se escucha más fuerte dentro de tu cabeza

-cualquier cosa?.-preguntas con malicia viéndote a ti misma ya saboreando su piel desnuda con tu lengua

-si..si.-dice ella aferrándose al uniforme porque no tiene mas opción que suplicar

Ahora es que piensas que deberías hacer

pero el olor del ángel empieza a filtrarse por tu nariz haciéndote suplicar a tu voluntad resistir mas pero no puedes

Eres débil

Eres egoísta

Eres eso y muchas cosas mas...un despreciable ser humano

Lo sabias no?

Sabías que tarde o temprano la corromperías

-bien…lo pensaré un poco.-dices con malicia escondida mientras que sientes como tu cuerpo empieza a actuar por si solo

Te relames los labios viendo el cabello rubio de tu ángel

Y sonríes cínicamente

Pensando que al final cuando quisiste hacer algo bueno ella no te dejo

No te dejo hacerlo

asi que tenia parte de la culpa

...

Como se siente corromper a un angel?

Tu respuesta seria decir: Jodidamente bien

Pero no eres capaz ni de pensar en la culpa

Ella no te deja mientras acaricia tu cuerpo

aferra tu piel desnuda con la suya

Mientras que sus labios hambrientos reclaman los tuyos para devorarlos con desesperación

No puedes controlarla

Eso era lo que pensabas que pasaría

Pero al final esta sucediendo todo lo contrario

Ella te domina

Siempre lo hizo

Pero no te importa

Si se siente jodidamente bien escuchar sus gemidos en tu oído o decir tu nombre en un gritó de delirio

Ambas han perdido la noción del tiempo

No les interesa

Siguen fundiéndose en el calor abrasador que parece insoportable y que calmas por un instante mordiendo su labio con dureza hasta provocarle una herida y ella hace lo mismo con tus senos

Ambas se nublan y se pierden en ese mar de emociones incontenibles

Tu angel se corrompe

Puedes ver como lo hace

Puedes sentir su lengua en tu boca como la devora, como lucha por querer dominarte

Como parece necesitar mas

Como delira en tus brazos

Como se aferra a tu cuerpo apresándo tu cadera con sus piernas

Moviéndose frenéticamente haciéndote apresarla mas a ti

Te estas perdiendo

Estas cayendo en la oscuridad

Y la estas llevando a ella contigo

Eres despreciable

Lo sabes

Pero ya no te interesa

Puedes senitr como caes

Como el placer y el delirio llegan a ese punto máximo

Y sientes como el cuerpo de tu rubia empieza a temblar desesperadamente soportando ese extasis

Esos espasmos llegan a ti, y sientes ese desborde de placer de ella mientras grita tu nombre y se hunde en tu pecho siguiendo con ese desenfrenado explosion de emociones

Ya has caído

Pero puedes ver quien esta encima de ti

Es ese ángel puro

Que ya habías corrompido mucho antes de hacerla tuya

Y que ahora te conviertes en su esclava

aunque siempre lo fuiste

solo que no de diste cuenta

...

**fin**

* * *

bueno no he de decir mucho

esta pareja me encanta

espero que esta pequeña historia les haya gustado

muchas gracias por leer ^^


End file.
